A Joint Effort
by Lommux
Summary: Lovino needs to seperate Feliciano and Ludwig but he can't do it alone... will Gilbert be of any help?
1. Chapter 1

Lovino had never _liked_ the relationship his brother and Ludwig had. To the point it drove him up the wall. Even if he didn't like it, he didn't expect to be sitting at bar, with Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother. Like you could hardly tell he was older, looked younger to him. Then Lovino wondered if that's how people saw him and Feliciano. "So, how do you expect us to split them up?" Romano asked tired of hearing him go on about how _utterly awesome _he was.

"Oh! First I'll invite Feliciano, to go out for a while; you'll do the same with Ludwig."

"What?"

"Then, we'll chat up for a day…"

"Okay but-"

"Then we tie them up and throw them in our closets!" Gilbert said smiling triumphantly. Lovino honestly thought he might be more of an idiot than Feliciano. "Do you honestly thing I'm a match to Ludwig? That plan is pointless anyway, what would we do after that?"

"Well, fine sorry you don't match up to my awesome plan… Alright how about… Great, you made my awesome plans too difficult!"

"So-o~ sorry, think of more rational plans then!"

"Fine, why don't we just try and convince, oh that's right we've tried!"

"They're so stupid together…"

"Think I don't know that…"

Lovino began to realize even though it may not seem like it him and Gilbert were on the same page. Even so right now Lovino wasn't sure what to do, Feliciano had been annoying for a while now with the whole Ludwig thing. Gilbert smiled while looking over at Romano, frankly it was creeping him out. "What?" Lovino asked, trying to avoid looking directly at him.

"We could always give them a taste of their own medicine."

"What? What it the world would make you think that?"

"Okay, think about it, maybe not with Ludwig, but wouldn't Feliciano be curious if we starting going out?"

He was right Feliciano, would ask him for hours why he was with someone like Gilbert. He'd get upset if he didn't say anything, and he'd complain to Ludwig. Ludwig would then hassle Gilbert. Still the fact of dating Gilbert made Lovino want to puke. What else could he do though? It was for the sake of his brother. "I guess you're right, but it's all fake right?"

"Of course it is~, I'd never go out with you for real."

"Alright, good, it's deal then?" Lovino said extended his hand.

"It's a deal." Gilbert said shaking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

October, 7th, 2019, so this was the day Lovino, and Gilbert would pretend to date. Lovino didn't want to admit it, but he was a little nervous. He stared at the mirror for a good twenty minutes; until Feliciano knocked on the door and asked "Lovino, what are you doing in there?" Lovino swung open the door. "What does it matter to you damn it!" Feliciano stepped back from the door. "S-sorry…" He walked down the hall and Lovino was alone again.

Lovino seemed to fell more stressed each second; it was beginning to worry him. He looked at the electric clock plastered on the wall 6:45, Gilbert would be here in about fifteen minutes; Lovino sighed as he felt his stomach drop. This would be a long night…

Gilbert straightened his tie the best he could, it still looked crooked, but his awesomeness would out shine the tie. As he began to head for the door Ludwig grabbed his shoulder. "Gilbert, are you going out?" Gilbert gave a grin from ear to ear. "You could say that. I'm going on a date." Ludwig almost seemed startled; it made Gilbert a little angry. "A date, with whom?" Gilbert opened the door and stepped out halfway, before saying "Lovino~" and slamming the door behind him.

Lovino felt his head pound as he waited for the sure to be disaster. Lovino heard the doorbell which only caused his head to pound harder; even so he tried his best to hide his displeasure. He opened the door to see Gilbert grinning. Feliciano came up behind him. "Gilbert?" he questioned. "None of your business!" Lovino yelled, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, this was embarrassing. He grabbed Gilbert's arm and slammed the door behind him. He heard Gilbert chuckle and scowled in return.

"You must get embarrassed easily…" Gilbert said trying to keep himself from laughing. Lovino frowned and tried his best to ignore the statement. "Where are we going anyway, damn it!" Gilbert smiled. "Well first we're going to spy on them!" Gilbert said dashing off behind a car. Lovino followed cocking an eyebrow. He crouched down next to Gilbert. "Spy?" Gilbert nodded furiously. "We are going to what to see their actions about our going out. Even so, if this goes as planned, we might not be able to spy on them for long." Lovino was actually getting curious what did he mean?

"Why's that?" Lovino asked. Gilbert smiled widely. "Well if things do go according to plan, they'll start spying on _**us**_." Lovino was grasping what Gilbert was saying; but didn't think it would work. Why would they want to spy on them? "So, if we're not spying we'll be…" Gilbert looked over at Lovino. "Going on dates of course, they have to think we're dating remember?" Lovino wasn't quite sure if he liked this idea. It seemed too… difficult. "Gilbert; are you sure this is a good idea?" Gilbert frowned and looked at Lovino.

"Of course I'm sure! Are you really planning on doubting me?" Lovino didn't really want to say 'Yes' to that question. So he decided to say nothing at all.

After about thirty minutes of waiting Ludwig stood at the door of the Vargas brother's home; Lovino was realized that they were done waiting. Feliciano opened the door with a worried look on his face. Luckily it was quiet outside so Gilbert and Lovino could hear them fairly clearly. "What's wrong Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano frowned. "Lovino went of with Gilbert earlier tonight." Ludwig frowned. "Gilbert did see he was going out with Lovino tonight…" Then it seemed to dawn on both of them. With that they began speaking quickly about how this happened. Feliciano saying "I'm so worried for him…" over and over. 'Gilbert was right?' Lovino thought in disbelief. Gilbert was smiling over the fact his plan worked. "See Lovino, told you it would work! Now we better go somewhere, they'll expect us to be gone at least another hour." Gilbert said standing up enough to walk but not enough to get noticed.

Lovino did the same; they ending up talking the whole hour. Lovino somehow got on the topic that he was the younger brother, which Gilbert actually believed, saying he was the older brother even though he didn't look it. Gilbert mentioned how he had been disbanded back in World War II; which was why he now lived with his little brother.

In the end they gained a mutual respect for each other. Lovino didn't know what that would cause; but didn't think things would end up worse.

When Lovino returned home he opened the door only to be hugged tightly be Feliciano. "Lovino, are you alright?" he yelled. "I'm fine! Let go of me!" Feliciano did as he said and let go. He looked at Lovino like a lost puppy. "I was so worried about you!"

Lovino scowled. "Oh, really, sorry I thought you'd be out with Ludwig! You'd have no time to worry about me!" Lovino yelled running up the stairs. "Lovino!" Feliciano yelled. Lovino locked the door to his room and slid to the ground. This plan was working…but Lovino wasn't sure if it would really split Ludwig and Feliciano up. As the problems of the plan sped through his head he drifted off to sleep; the sound of Feliciano's tears echoing through his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert opened his front door to see Ludwig sitting in the den staring at him. He had the "what are you planning this time" look on his face. Gilbert tried to make his way up the stairs before being interrogated; but he was just a bit late before Ludwig began to press him.

"Gilbert, dare I ask what you're trying to do?" Gilbert looked over at Ludwig with a look of fake concern. "I'm trying to do something?" Ludwig sighed and glared at his brother.

"What's with the relationship with Lovino all of the sudden?" Gilbert smiled and loosened his tie as he began to ascend up the stairs. "Why don't you find out for yourself? I shouldn't have to explain my personal life to you." Ludwig sighed watching his brother walk up the stairs. He was confident Ludwig didn't realize what he was doing; but he did. He and Lovino may have pulled Feliciano into this, but he would not allow it. He'd get to the bottom of this.

Gilbert knew exactly what Ludwig was thinking right now, he thought they were simply trying to confuse. He knew Feliciano was already convinced. What Ludwig hadn't grasped yet were the final stages of their plan, but those would take quite a while to appear in the deck. Gilbert wasn't sure if his patience would hold out though.

Lovino and Gilbert met up the next to discuss overall progress. Gilbert rambled on about how Germany thought they were trying to confuse them…or something along those lines. Lovino honestly hadn't grasped it. Lovino had other things on his mind like how long this could possibly take. He didn't know who long he could stand being with Gilbert; he was well…annoying.

As Gilbert and Lovino sat at the bar they heard a voice behind them. "Everyone has foul intentions." Lovino turned around to see a country he knew but wasn't familiar with. What was his name? Norway that was it! "The pagans of hell rest in anyone and everyone." Gilbert hardly acknowledged him; he turned his head a little and asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Norway frowned as he stared at the man. The stare felt uncomfortable even though it wasn't directed towards Lovino. "It's not as if a vulgar such as yourself would understand. I overheard you two. So you're willing to sacrifice your happiness to destroy your brothers? Completely pitiful and vulgar, maybe you should think before you act hmm?" With that the blond left the bar leaving Lovino feeling remotely bad about himself. It didn't even seem to faze Gilbert on the other hand.

Gilbert sighed, saying that Norway believed that he had "goblins" so there was really no reason to believe him. As much as Lovino wanted to believe that, Norway made a pretty good point, at the least about Gilbert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn…it's been forever. I'm sorry. High school and what not has me left with little time. Anyway~ I'm not dead.**

Ludwig sighed heavily as he began to make his way to Feliciano's home. He was worried about Gilbert; he didn't like seeing him so happy. It wasn't that he didn't want him to be happy, but the context was_ displeasing_ at the least. Or was it? Ludwig wasn't all that positive anymore. He just felt he couldn't trust that Gilbert actually had feelings for Lovino. Not as it stood, at the least. As Ludwig approached the door he saw a note of some sort tucked in the jam.

_I believe_

_In an end _

_To everything_

_Even you_

"What an eerie note." Ludwig said tucking it in his pocket and knocking on the door. Feliciano opened and smiled at the familiar face.

"Ludwig! Long time no see~ Come inside."

Ludwig walked into the house and thought about the note. Should he give to Feliciano? It was in his door, but it made no sense. Why was it there in the first place?

"Where's Lovino?"

"On a date with Gilbert." Feliciano's face showed no emotion except for the slightest touch of anger. It wasn't the usual for Feliciano.

"Is something wrong Feliciano?"

Feliciano sighed and fell back on the sofa. "Lovino's been acting so weird lately! He's been yelling at me a lot more, always hanging with Gilbert. I feel like I hardly even see him anymore." Ludwig nodded. It had been the same with Gilbert, except Gilbert had just been acting like more of an asshole than usual. Ludwig was beginning to think he should check up on Gilbert. He grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Gilbert.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Gilbert, it's Ludwig, you're on a date with Lovino, correct?"

"_**Yeah…why?"**_

"Feliciano and I have decided we wanted to join you…where are you?" Ludwig smirked to himself.

"_**Join us? Uh yeah! Sure, you do that…um Millennia's."**_

"Great! See you in about fifteen." Ludwig closed his phone and saw a smiling Feliciano.

"This is a great idea Ludwig! This should be fun~" Even Feliciano had caught on, Ludwig was sure indeed, this would be a **fun **night.__

Gilbert banged his head a few times on the table getting Lovino's attention.

"What up?" Lovino asked as Gilbert slowly raised his head.

"Feliciano and Ludwig have decided to join us."

Lovino stayed still for a while, he screamed internally, but tried his best not to do it aloud. "We better not screw it up then! God, I knew this would happen!"

"Shuuuut up. We just have to be a bit more convincing, it doesn't we have to act insanely "in love" or whatever. Just try and keep on an act; and try and act like you don't hate me for a while."

'Easier said than done.' Lovino thought. He hated this completely, now they especially had to put on an act. It wasn't that Lovino couldn't do it…he just didn't **want **to.

"Here they come…" Gilbert said sighing. "Hey!" Gilbert said ushering them to the table. "Have a seat."

Feliciano took a seat next Lovino and smiled. "It's nice to see you guys~!" Lovino knew it; Feliciano was definitely doing this on purpose. It was not on whim that was positive.

"You too." Lovino said trying to mask his displeasure. The waitress then came to the table and toke the new arrivals orders. After their orders were taken, Ludwig began to make casual conversation. "Gilbert I never thought you'd have what it takes to be in relationship, no offense."

'He's baiting me' Gilbert thought taken a bit off guard. "Ludwig, you should by now, **anything** is possible for me. By the way, offense taken." Gilbert said laughing regardless of what he said. Ludwig made a 'humph' sound and smiled. "I'm glad you guys are happy with each other."

Lovino wanted to scream, **so badly.** He hated every second of this conversation. He wanted to strangle Ludwig more than normal, and wanted to rip his own hair out. Feliciano turned to Lovino. "Lovino what about you? Are you happy?" Feliciano looked as if he was expecting Lovino to scream "NO". NO! He wouldn't do that; seeing Ludwig and Feliciano team up, was twice as horrible as seeing them make-out; both being disgusting.

"Of course~" Lovino felt his throat stiffen as he tried to get out the next words. "I love him." Lovino said smiling, internally cursing himself to hell. Gilbert's eyes widened at this, as did the other pairs at the table.

"R-really…?" It wasn't Feliciano or Ludwig, but Gilbert. Lovino hoped to God, Gilbert hadn't taken him seriously. Even so his cheeks reddened as the table stared at him.

"Y-yeah, dammit." For the rest of the night, it was quiet, no more questions, conversations, just an awkward silence. As Ludwig and Feliciano left, Lovino made sure to talk to Gilbert alone.

"You know that was just part of the act right? The "I love you" thing." Lovino said as straight forward as he could.

"Of course! Like you'd love me!" Gilbert said grinning and laughing as he left the restaurant. 'Phew' Lovino thought. He was glad Gilbert understood, yet something felt off. Maybe he'd gone too far? He thought so. He'd laid it down too hard for sure. He had no idea how things would work out now that he'd said that. Maybe he was just thinking too hard.

Gilbert stood in front of the mirror and loosened his tie. 'Lovino? Ha-ha! Yeah right! Why in the hell would he think I thought he was serious? Puh~lease, I knew it was all part of the act! I'm not stupid! Like I'd even care if Lovino liked me anyway? I don't need anyone!' Gilbert thought all of these things, but for some reason he ached and a feeling of loneliness showered him. Why did he even care what Lovino thought? He didn't know…all he knew is that his eyes felt heavy and he felt the urge to cry. Why? He didn't know. He didn't want to know. So he fell back on his bed and murmured himself to sleep. The night was filled with nightmares.


End file.
